Le Dernier combat
by Sara the best
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 3 de la saison 5. C'est à dire que Raphael a annoncé à Castiel que Dieu est mort ou qu'il a disparu, alors que Sam a quitté Dean. Cependant il le contacte après que Lucifer lui ait fait une petite visite.
1. Prologue

Bonjour voici le début d'une fanfiction qui pourrait naître... Je publie le prologue afin de voir s'il y'en a qui sont intéressés.

Afin de vous mettre plus au courant voilà: Samuel a quitté son frère, il a rencontré Nick/Lulu et a appelé son frérot afin de le mettre au courant de la situation. Dean quand à lui 'baise' avec Castiel depuis très longtemps et s'il a été surpris lors du même épisode que l'angelot n'ait jamais eu d'autre liaison c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas être son premier. Castiel est lui dévasté par la nouvelle de Raphael et continue malgré tout à s'occuper de son protégé, tâche qui lui a été incombée d'exécuter.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et tout le blabla déprimant habituel.

**Rated:** Il sera **M** à certains moments mais je mets **T** pour les mots familiers et les combats.

Vos reviews détermineront l'avenir de cette idée... Devra-t'elle être exploitée? Ou simplement supprimée? (oh oui, je suis douée pour supprimer les chose de mon cerveau.)

* * *

Castiel regarda la pluie s'écouler par la fenêtre. Le spectacle avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui.  
Les humains disaient qu'il s'agissait des larmes de son Père, étrange lubie qu'ils avaient! Comme si les éléments pouvaient être attribués aux possibles humeurs de Dieu! Comme si cet être dangereusement puissant et au dessus de tout, pouvait avoir une bonne ou une mauvaise humeur!  
Alors même que les Hommes le disaient au dessus de tout... Comme les humains pouvaient être contradictoires! Ils passaient leur temps à trouver des explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres et qui avaient cependant des causes scientifiques. Cependant, lorsqu'ils trouvaient les raisons, leur foi faiblissait.  
La foi dans ce monde n'était que la faible lueur d'une bougie déjà bien entamée.

- Cas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?

Il se retourna lentement vers le lit où était allongé, nu ou plutôt recouvert uniquement d'un drap, son protégé: Dean Winchester.  
Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il venait le rejoindre dans son lit afin de lui donner ce qu'il voulait; à savoir un moment de détente. Lui, ça ne le gênait pas... Si le chasseur allait devoir faire face à son destin, autant qu'il le face dans les meilleures conditions.

- Les Révélations...  
- Tu ne les entends toujours pas?

Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'énoncer à voix haute la nouvelle. Déjà que le chasseur n'avait pas la foi, et niait complètement l'existence de son Père, si jamais il apprenait que les anges l'avaient abandonné il ne s'en remettrait pas. Oui, il pourrait faire quelque chose de si idiot qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer.  
La nouvelle le brisait un peu plus avec le temps et il hocha la tête tout en enfilant son trench-coat. Il entendit l'ainé se redresser et se recouvrir un peu plus du tissu blanc.

- Et toujours pas de nouvelles de ton pote?

Le ton dédaigneux le blessa mais il ignora cette souffrance.

Depuis qu'il était sur Terre et qu'il s'humanisait un peu trop d'ailleurs du moins, d'après ses confrères, il n'avait ressenti que la solitude. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque moment où il allait mal, une pancarte apparaissait dans son inconscient et les lettres : **DIEU EST MORT! VIVE DIEU!** l'illuminaient tristement.  
Dieu... Son Père... Le Créateur... Il ne l'avait jamais connu. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Seuls les archanges tels que Gabriel, Michael mais aussi Lucifer avaient pu l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Lui n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres.

Sachant qu'il était encore retourné dans ses pensées, il fixa Dean.

- Aucune. Je te tiens au courant.  
- OK.  
- Dean?  
- Quoi?  
- N'oublie pas de rejoindre Samuel.

Il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage et d'un battement d'ailes, se retrouva sur une montagne, la plus haute des environs. La pluie roulait le long de son visage, sensation qu'il commençait à peine à connaître. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau.  
Cependant rien.  
Pas une voix, pas un bruit, pas un son.  
Juste... Le silence.  
Et la réponse à cette situation était là, devant lui. Il la connaissait mais ne voulait pas l'accepter. Quelque chose en lui sembla déborder et pour la première fois de son existence, il cria:

- Pourquoi?

Un bruit terriblement aiguë envahit ses oreilles et il dût se reculer alors que la falaise perdait ses roches peu à peu. Il savait qu'un ange lui parlait, il savait aussi que celui-ci devait être monstrueusement puissant pour qu'il n'arrive pas à le comprendre, bien qu'il se trouvait dans un vaisseau.  
Finalement il tomba à genoux sous la pression qu'exerçait cette voix, tout en protégeant inutilement ses oreilles.  
La voix finit par disparaître cependant à la place d'être soulagé, son cœur se serra car il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce son était le dernier qu'un de ses frères lui avait adressé.

Ils l'avaient tous abandonné.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du prologue! Si tout est du point de vue de Castiel c'est tout simplement parce que c'est LE personnage à exploiter. CEPENDANT s'il y'a une suite, je compte faire comme pour **LaChute** c'est à dire une alternance de points de vue.

Bon place aux critiques.


	2. Chapter 1

Fiou me voilà! Bon je suis contente que 5 personnes soient intéressées par cette fanfiction et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le nouvel arrivant à le physique de **_Sebastian Roché _**oui bon ben on est fan ou on l'est pas...

**elida17**: Voilà donc la suite... et excuse moi si elle n'est pas aussi bien que ce que tu avais pu t'imaginer.

**MoOon'**: Je sens qu'on va pas arrêter de continuer avec les "je t aime plus" "non c est moi qui t'aime le plus!" alors je vais rien répondre xD Par contre: contente que l'idée du Castiel te plaise autant! C'était justement pour ça que j'hésitais à la publier. Je craignais que l'idée d'un Cas' qui fait crac-crac et tout et tout, ne soit pas bien vue. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que d'un prologue et je compte bien développer TOUTES mes idées sur le sujet. Meuh non pas celui du crac-crac! Roh perverse va!

**Aniyaoi**: J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et je suis contente que tu aimes déjà ma fic! :)

**ILove'**: T as totalement raison! Qui n'aimerait pas se faire prendre violemment par Dean? Hm hm hm xDDD T'en fais pas je développerai tout ça et je pense écrire un lemon dans pas trop trop longtemps. En attendant: Où est ton OS? Je vais mourir de patience, femme.

**Chicka'**: C'est la première fois que tu me lies alors que je suis 'en cours'. Tiens c'est étrange à dire ça. Bref, merci pour tous tes compliments et jespère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre!

_ps: n'oubliez pas que les grandes barres horizontales signifient que je change de point de vue et donc, de personne._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un être entra dans la grande salle des généraux alors que le temps faisait écho à son humeur. Une véritable tempête de neige avait lieu en dehors de la salle qu'il referma en claquant la porte.

- Que se passe-t'il? Pourquoi les portes du Paradis sont-elles inaccessibles à nos soldats encore sur Terre?

Les généraux l'ignorèrent alors, bien qu'ils eurent la délicate attention de relever la tête un moment, signifiant qu'ils avaient noté sa présence.

- Répondez-moi!

Les portes claquèrent, les meubles tremblaient et certains tableaux accrochés au mur tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Cet excès de colère semblant décider un des généraux à satisfaire le nouvel arrivant.

- Balthazar! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as plus aucun droit ici?  
- J'ai le droit à une réponse Vehuiah! Toi, ange têtu, acharné et possédant une certaine passion pour le danger. Cependant le plus grand de tes défauts est bien de forcer le destin! Tu es celui qui n'a pas sa place ici!  
- Les anges sont les messagers le Dieu, du Destin. Mon seul défaut est de faire correctement mon travail. Balthazar, tu veux savoir ce qui se passe? Nous abandonnons la Terre.

La tension qui avait suivi l'arrivée de l'ange blond s'apaisa et celui-ci s'approcha de la grande table.

- Parle.  
- Dieu aime les Hommes plus que nous, il ne les laissera jamais mourir. Si jamais il réapparait, alors il les sauvera. Cependant et si, comme nous le soupçonnons, notre Père est mort alors nous n'avons plus à aimer ces singes légèrement plus évolués qu'à l'époque.  
- Vehuiah... Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Tu veux les abandonner alors que Lucifer a commencé l'apocalypse?  
- Nous avons laissé le choix aux Winchesters, leur avons exposé la situation cependant l'aîné refuse d'accepter Michael. Nous leur faisions une faveur mais ils l'ont rejeté. Le Destin de l'Humanité est scellé mon frère...  
- Quand est-il de nos autres frères? Et de ces milliards d'humains qui sont innocents et qui ignorent ce qui se joue?  
- Ceux qui sont sur Terre sont une perte négligeable pour nous... Quand aux innocents, l'ignorance n'est pas une excuse. Ils ont sali cette Terre que Dieu leur offrait cependant celui-ci a créé l'Univers. Il est le Créateur. D'autres Hommes réapparaitront un jour dans cette immensité.  
- Est-ce que tu t'entends Vehuiah? Te prends-tu pour un Dieu ?  
- Balthazar... Nous sommes plus puissants que les Hommes, plus puissants que ceux qui se disent Dieu... Par conséquent oui. Comprend nous mon frère, rejoint notre cause...  
- Qui est de laisser Lucy s'amuser avec les créations de papa parce que celui-ci nous a abandonné?  
- Oui Balthazar! Il nous a abandonné! Dans un monde qui ne rime à rien, à suivre des bêtes sans importance évoluer, à nous occuper de leurs excentricités! Nous pouvons faire tellement plus.

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux face à l'assurance de son frère mais aussi face aux généraux qui partageaient son point de vue.  
Enfin des mots traversèrent son esprit angélique immensément bon et compréhensif face à l'espèce humaine. Un euphémisme qui masquait l'état de trouble dans lequel se trouvaient tous les anges aussi bien au Paradis que sur Terre.

- ... Coup d'état. 

* * *

Castiel tenta à nouveau de prier cependant l'espoir le quittait peu à peu. Cette étrange sensation qui semblait remplir son être lui donnant par conséquent de la force, se transformait en un poids immense qui l'entrainait vers des profondeurs jusqu'alors inconnu.

Il connaissait l'Enfer, avait déjà ressenti de la douleur physique chaque soldat angélique ayant été au moins une fois torturé par des démons mais la souffrance mentale semblait l'anéantir. A chaque fois qu'il trouvait la force de crier, l'espoir se faisait pour qu'enfin des larmes envahissent ses yeux.

Pour une fois, il se sentait impuissant. Ange, il se reposait sur sa foi et son entière dévotion envers Dieu lui donnait son assurance. Cependant il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il savait que sa puissance allait diminuer, lentement mais surement, pour enfin s'éteindre.

Il cria cette fois-ci de désespoir.

Où étaient ses frères?  
Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné?

Il avait toujours suivi les ordres, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autres. Cependant Dean lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une chose: que les Anges s'étaient permis de surpasser la limite qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposés bien que Dieu leur ait fait comprendre avant.

Son Père, en créant les humains, leur avait fait comprendre qu'il leur était supérieur mais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas ses préférés.  
Eux, êtres dont la puissance pouvait défier l'entendement étaient moins appréciés que les pauvres créatures destructrices qu'étaient les Hommes. Le fait d'accepter cet affront et même de le respecter devait être les conditions pour être un Ange. Cependant ce temps-là était fini, dépassé.

Il n'y avait plus de place à l'imagination débordante des personnes.

Les Anges étaient fatigués d'attendre après des illusions... Les Anges étaient devenus indépendants et rancuniés.

Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce qui se passait là haut pour ses frères qui partageaient ses idées, pour le peu qu'ils étaient.  
Alors une terrible pensée traversa son esprit. Et si Dieu en avait assez, lui aussi? Des agissements de ses propres fils qui déclenchaient l'apocalypse, mais aussi des Hommes qui, chaque jour, étaient plus cruels les uns envers les autres?

Cependant, comme à chaque fois, son amour pour le Créateur ne diminuait pas. Au contraire, il semblait se solidifier un peu plus après avoir surmonter les doutes et les terribles épreuves.

Il déploya ses ailes et su qu'il était le seul espoir de l'espèce humaine mais aussi que la seule chance qu'il avait de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'immobiliser Lucifer ne se ferait pas sans ses pouvoirs. 

* * *

Dean se leva, enfila son boxer et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour une maigre toilette. Aujourd'hui, il allait retrouver son frère, faire de son mieux pour essayer d'accepter l'énorme connerie de son cadet, et passer à autre chose.

Parce que le Monde en avait besoin.

Il soupira alors qu'il se demandait bien quel genre de héros torturé il pouvait être... Chuck vendrait bien ses livres s'il se faisait publier par cette tarée. Il s'habilla et sortit du minable motel dans lequel il avait passé la nuit avec son emplumé.

Sans qu'il ne sache ni comment, ni pourquoi, ils avaient commencé à baiser. Juste pour lui. Parce que sa frustration de savoir que toutes ces chimères existaient et qu'elles n'égayaient en rien ce monde le déprimait. Comme tous les autres personnes qui peuplaient la Terre -les marsiens étaient des êtres à part- il possédait cette fonction qui était de croire. Cependant il ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il se permettait d'imaginer... Et l'existence d'anges près à détruire une ville en pensant sincèrement bien faire le détruisait. L'ignorance était vraiment une bénédiction...

Alors l'ange était apparu un soir alors qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar sur ce qu'il avait vécu en Enfer, et que son frère était aux abonnés absents. Le brun lui avait proposé de le soulager et avait accepté de se plier à son idée délirante. Il se foutait pas mal de la personne avec qui il était, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était baiser. Afin d'oublier son impuissance face à de telles forces supérieures, afin d'avoir le contrôle sur l'un d'entre eux, mais surtout afin de ne faire que ressentir du plaisir pendant quelques temps. Il oubliait ses craintes mais aussi cette terrible nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Zachariah quelques jours plus tôt: il était destiné à être la capote du ô grand céleste Michael qui devait tenter de compenser son manque de virilité par la destruction de la création du papa qui les avait abandonné.  
Oui bon, l'autre gigolo lui avait dit que c'était juste pour arrêter l'émo rebelle en pleine crise d'adolescence mais il pensait que c'était bien plus que ça. Maintenant que l'anti-conformiste de la famille divine s'était trouvé un vaisseau, ils étaient tous dans une merde considérable mais il les avait légèrement froissé et ces derniers ignoraient Castiel.

Décidément tous faisaient preuve d'une immaturité colossale, alors qu'ils répétaient sans arrêt être "au dessus de tout". 

* * *

Samuel se rinça le visage pour la dixième fois.

Il n'osait plus dormir de peur que le Diable ne réapparaisse dans ses rêves un peu trop réels, et ne tente de le rallier à sa cause.

Déjà qu'il déprimait parce que son frère ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés car il avait succombé à cette partie maléfique qu'il avait en lui, il avait fallu que tout de suite après il ait l'apocalypse à arrêter. Mais aussi cette nouvelle comme quoi il était le vaisseau de Satan. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment pensé bien faire. Il n'avait vu que les bons côtés de ses pouvoirs: il était quelqu'un de différent mais pouvait aussi exorciser un démon sans en tuer l'hôte. Quel chasseur aurait refusé ce privilège?

Aucun, et surtout pas Bobby.

De plus, cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il en avait assez de suivre les ordres masqués sous forme de conseils, de son grand frère plus immature et simpliste que lui. Il était le plus prudent et malin... Cependant tout lui était retombé dessus. Pour une fois qu'il s'était éloigné de son aîné afin de le protéger, il avait déclenché la fin du monde.

En plus de ce terrible fardeau, il allait devoir supporter les regards déçus mais aussi méprisant de la personne qui l'avait éduqué. Peu importait à présent, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réparer ses erreurs, chose impossible à faire s'il ne récupérait pas l'entière confiance de Dean.

Alors il s'était décidé à tout ça. Parce que c'était la seule façon de se racheter. 

* * *

Dean ralentit sa voiture et se gara devant l'épave sur laquelle son frère était adossé. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment aucun goût... Que ce soit en matière de voiture ou de fille.  
Sa mâchoire se contracta alors, en repensant à la dernière conquête de son cadet.

- Dean.

Il sortit de l'habitacle tout en respirant un bon coup, puis s'adossa à la portière en regardant l'autre homme, le regard vide.

- Sammy.

Il sentait l'atmosphère électrique, pesante et presque suffocante et savait que c'était de sa faute. Cependant comment lui pardonner?  
Il avait vécu l'Enfer pour l'avoir sauvé! Et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu en récompense c'était une tonne de secrets et l'apocalypse en option.

- Dean je m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes aussi tôt. En faite ça me rassure presque de voir que tu m'en veux autant. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine... Mais il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Sans nous deux, le monde est voué à sa perte. On doit unir nos forces afin d'empêcher tout ça.  
- Tu veux dire: afin de réparer ta connerie?  
- Je sais que j'ai mal agi, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis conscient de tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour moi, je t'assure. Je sais aussi que même si tu pouvais remonter le temps, tu ferais la même chose. Parce que ce lien qui nous lie défi l'entendement. Tu reviens des Enfers, tu te retrouves avec un frère minable et ensuite t'as la fin du monde sur les bras. Sache juste que tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'aider... Alors déteste moi pour le moment, fais moi tous ces coups fourrés dont t'en as si bien l'habitude, mais laisse moi rester à tes côtés.  
- Sammy on est meilleur quand on est séparé.  
- Tu dis ça pour me convaincre, ou pour te convaincre? Dean cette excuse toute faite, t'y crois même pas! T es le vaisseau de Michael et je suis celui de Lucifer. La seule façon de comprendre tout ça, c'est de rester ensemble.

Ce qu'il détestait vraiment chez son cadet, c'était qu'il avait de réels talents de diplomate. Il avait raison, il le savait... Et sa rancune à son égard n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il néglige la méga teuf de Lulu.

- Que les choses soient claires Sammy. Je te pardonnerais peut-être, mais je n'oublierais jamais.  
- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Tss toujours le même. Il pouvait presque parié que le gène du "je parle et je coupe la parole pour ne rien dire d'intéressant" était en lui.

- Oh et t'as rien à dire sur mon comportement pour certaines choses.

Son frère avait été tellement absent dans sa vie post-enfer qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa nouvelle façon de supporter tout ça. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas recevoir la morale de son cadet parce que ce n'était pas très bien de coucher avec un ange habitant un comptable saint. Lui, il s'en fichait totalement. Son gardien avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, une certaine aura émanait de lui et il trouvait ça très attirant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus que ça pour qu'ils baisent ensemble.  
Enfin, pour qu'il le baise... Parce que les sentiments de la créature céleste, il s'en moquait pas mal! D'ailleurs, il se doutait que l'autre ait des sentiments.

Bref, c'était sans intérêt.

Lift me up, lift me up  
Higher Now  
Plain talking  
Making us bold  
So strong out and cold  
I'm feeling so old  
Plain talking  
Has ruined us now  
You never know how  
Sweeter then down

* * *

musique: Lift me up de Moby.

J'attends de lire vos reviews! Mais je prie pour que vous ayez passé un trèèèèès bon moment ^^'


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis navrée pour le retard mais il se trouve que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs et pas assez de temps pour écrire. De plus je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du milieu de cette fanfiction! Je suis difficile à satisfaire, je sais!

Mais bon, il suffit d'un bon gros rhume pour être clouée dans ma chambre et me mettre à écrire. Je tiens à remercier celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui continuent à me demander où avance ma fic parce qu'il m'arrive de l'oublier! Je sais, je suis pas sérieuse.

Merci à **Aniyaoi**, **ILoveThemAllEqually**, **Luche** mais aussi à ma **MoOonshine**. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas sachant que j'ai déjà perdu des lectrices ='( [monde cruel ^^)... Bonne lecture.

Et courage à celles et ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances et qui travaillent durement!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'avait pas la notion du temps.

A vrai dire, jamais le temps ne lui avait paru important.

Il connaissait l'histoire des humains, les dates importantes ainsi que les inventions qui avaient marqué un tournant dans leur vie. Cependant pour lui, le temps n'était que subjectif. Lorsque l'on faisait sur ses trois milles ans et que l'on avait pris l'habitude de rester observer les Hommes sans participer activement à leur histoire, on devenait il l'éé cette paresse qui le clouait au sol, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'avancer et d'essayer de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

Pourquoi les anges étaient-ils partis?

Pourquoi ses frères l'avaient-ils abandonné?

Pourquoi lui semblait-il que ses compagnons étaient las eux aussi, éreintés?

Pourquoi les créatures divines semblaient-elles si... Humaines?

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette pensée. Honte à ceux qui doutaient des généraux et de leurs propres frères. De plus sa situation devait rester son premier sujet d'occupation: il allait perdre ses pouvoirs. Pas tous, du moins pas tout de suite, heureusement. Mais sur le long terme, il ne pourrait plus ne serait-ce que déployer ses la première fois il se sentit si seul qu'un grand vide s'empara de lui. Un énorme trou noir engloutissait ce qui lui restait d'espoir. Cependant une lumière subsistait toujours et il sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Demander l'aide de Dean afin de retrouver Dieu.

De toute façon, tant qu'il lui offrait ce qu'il voulait, le Winchester ne refusera jamais. Et il était près à tout pour que son Père revienne à la place qui lui était due, sur son trône au paradis.

* * *

- ça fait combien de fois que tu l'appelles? Dean s'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est occupé.

Dean aurait voulu rétorquer que l'ange ne se permettrait jamais de le mettre en sourdine car il était bien trop important pour le plan que _Big Brother_ lui avait préparé. Il aurait souhaité faire taire son frère cependant il savait que celui-ci avait raison.

Castiel ne répondrait jamais à ses appels, à moins que ce ne soit vraiment il soupira et posa son téléphone tout en suivant son frère du regard.

Ils avaient décidé de reprendre la chasse ensemble et celle-ci était la deuxième de la semaine. Ils avaient chassé une dame blanche et ils étaient à la recherche d'un démon à présent. Ce même démon qui essayait de regrouper des adolescents influençables afin de les rallier à Lucifer.

Cette histoire était d'un ridicule pour lui... Il pouvait imaginer le démon dans une ruelle accoster des gosses d'un quinzaine d'années et leur demander "Tu veux rejoindre Lulu? Lui aussi il se sent délaissé par papounet alors il a décidé de se rebeller!". Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit tout en observant son frère qui avait à présent l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses qu'il s'apprêtait à s'allonger, un bruit semblable à celui d'un papier froissé se fit dans la pièce. Castiel était de retour après une semaine d'absence.

Il plongea son regard dans celui impassible de son amant et seul l'intervention de son cadet lui permit de rompre le contact. Alors que l'ange se tourna vers Samuel, il remarqua un objet dans sa main.

- Cas' tu traines avec quoi?

- Il s'agit d'un ciboire, et je ne 'traîne' pas avec. J'en prends soin.

- Un quoi?

- Un 'ciboire'.

- Oui non merci, j'avais bien entendu. Je te demandais ce que c'était.

- Oh.

Il attendit un moment et soupira de dépit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun aux yeux bleus ne lui répondrait pas. Son frère eut la gentillesse de l'informer et il sut donc qu'il s'agissait d'un vase sacré destiné à contenir les hosties. Et le voile circulaire n'était pas qu'une simple décoration car il était sensé être posé sur le ciboire lorsque celui-ci contenait des hosties consacrées.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec cet objet Cas'?

- Je compte l'utiliser pour joindre quelqu'un. Un vieil ami.

- Oh et c'est l'antenne qui te permet de recevoir _Heaven TV_ ?

L'ange pencha sa tête un moment puis lança d'un voix monotone qu'il ne comprenait pas la référence. Son cadet par contre, se montra plus productif.

- Il suffit d'une relique pour joindre un ange?

- Pas tout à fait. Les hosties ont été consacrées par le prêtre pour être distribuées aux fidèles. Cependant dans le cas présent les présents se trouvent toujours dans le ciboire et je pourrais remonter vers l'ange qu'ils vénéraient.

Il était entièrement perdu, surtout que Castiel bougeait sans arrêt regroupant eau bénite et crucifix au centre de la table ainsi que bougies. S'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une chambre de motel plutôt que dans une maison abandonnée, les voisins auraient frappé aux murs pour avoir le silence. Afin bien sur de retourner à leurs occupations pas très silencieuses à son goût.

- Et pourquoi cherches-tu à joindre un ange par cet intermédiaire? Pourquoi ne pas aller tout simplement au paradis?

Il approuva la remarque de son frère, faisant semblant d'être réellement préoccupé par la situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'ange s'arrête et qu'il puisse récupérer de cette longue semaine d'abstinence. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller dans un bar et il détestait se rendre chez son coup d'une nuit. Il ne se voyait pas l'amener à sa baraque abandonnée, qui plus est. Alors il avait préféré attendre le retour de Castiel.

- Je n'ai plus accès aux portes, elles ont été fermées.

Après cette révélation qui eut le don d'attirer toute son attention et celle de son frère, l'ange se mit à débiter des mots incohé bougies s'allumèrent d'un coup alors que l'atmosphère se fit pesante. Enfin, une silhouette apparue juste en face de son ange.

Il la suivit du regard et se leva alors que le nouvel arrivant applaudissait le brun.

- Bravo Cassouchou! Tu m'as trouvé malgré toutes les difficultés.

- Que se passe-t'il Balthazar? Pourquoi les portes se sont-elles fermées?

- Merci je vais bien et toi? Oh tu sais, rien de nouveau! Tu es de moins en moins poli mon chou.

Alors là... Il s'attendait à un ange un peu comme Anna ou encore Zachariah. Mais delà à se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un ange si 'humain' ou plutôt, farceur ...

- J'exige des réponses Balthazar!

L'air extrêmement sévère de Castiel le tétanisa un instant alors que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit de moi, **Castiel**.

Ce qu'il adorait avec les anges, c'était qu'il se sentait comme un insecte près d'eux. Et encore. En ce moment s'il rester optimiste face à sa position dans ce conflit qui opposait les deux créatures terrestres, il était comme un gamin devant un papa et une maman qui se disputaient. Autant dire que rapetisser lui était passé par la tête cependant il avait un habitude bien à lui: quand il se retrouvait dans de mauvaises situations, il plaisantait.

- Il est temps de se calmer! C'est vrai quoi, les gosses détestent voir papa et maman se disputer.

L'invocation de Castiel se retourna lentement vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Le vaisseau qu'il possédait était blond et son physique très charmant, mais il se dégageait de lui une prestance très imposante. Son regard était rempli de dédain à son égard et il tiqua.

L'homme d'environ quarante ans s'assit sur une chaise en face de son angelot.

- Alors comme ça tu pars en Normandie récupérer le Saint Sang juste pour me voir?

- Balthazar cesse de plaisanter s'il te plait.

Il pouvait dire que le brun était fatigué, voire las. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ange supplier pour avoir une réponse. Normalement, Castiel se satisfaisait de celles qu'il avait.

En ce moment, il avait la dérangeante impression que la créature céleste abandonnait.

- ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler moi aussi. Les généraux ont fermé les portes du paradis. Ils programment un coup d'état.

- Je... On savait qu'une telle chose allait arrivée.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pensais qu'ils allaient aider un peu plus les Hommes. Cependant c'est perdu d'avance. Ils estiment avoir tout tenter pour soudoyer ton stupide protégé et rejettent la faute sur lui. Ce qui, je le pense, est amplement mérité.

Il s'approcha de l'invité afin de lui faire comprendre son point de vue mais le regard de Castiel lui dissuada de se tenir correctement.

- Que puis-je faire Balthazar? Comment empêcher ma grâce de s'effriter?

- Il existe une légende en haut... Tu te rappelles de 'la larme de Dieu' ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi une légende m'aidera.

- Une légende repose toujours sur une base de vérité.

Il soupira et demanda qu'on lui explique de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler alors que son frère lui prouvait son soutient en hochant la tê blond s'assit un peu plus confortablement montrant bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de répondre à sa question. Heureusement que Castiel ne ressemblait pas à tous ses frères... A croire qu'ils étaient tous des cons suffisants.

- Il existe une légende au paradis comme quoi Dieu aurait versé une larme suite au comportement de Caïn vis à vis d'Abel. Il n'avait pas prévu que le jeune frère se sente en 'danger' pour l'amour que Dieu portait à son aîné. Il n'avait pas prévu la jalousie dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Alors, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses créations s'entretuaient même si le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, il versa une larme que se cristallisa. Cette larme était sensée représenter toute la peine que Notre Père éprouvait à l'égard des Hommes mais aussi toute sa sympathie à leur égard.

- Et comment une larme pourrait-elle t'aider à retourner en haut ?

Castiel se tourna alors de nouveau vers Balthazar qui n'avait pas du tout bouger, signe qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

- Elle ne le pourra pas. Elle lui permettra de recevoir pendant un court moment les pouvoirs de Dieu afin de vaincre Lucifer. Et quand je dis un court moment... Un peu moins d'une minute. Si ce seuil est dépassé, Cassouchou implosera et ce sera le néant. L'Univers tout entier disparaîtra jusqu'à ce que Dieu se manifeste à nouveau et en créé un autre.  
Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que c'était la première fois que l'ami de Castiel lui parlait. Oh bien sur, le mépris dans sa voix se faisait sentir mais il avait pris l'habitude.

- T'es entrain de me dire que Cas' est sensé se sacrifier pour tuer Lucifer parce que votre Créateur ne veut pas bouger son divin popotin?- 'sacrifié' ? Il s'est déjà sacrifié. Il a tout abandonné, il a abandonné ses frères, sa vie, mais aussi la voie du Seigneur par ta faute. Tu as profité de sa vulnérabilité pour l'entrainer dans la décadence. Tu veux mon avis? Bien: tu as fait de lui un martyre, tout comme toi. Oh tu penses peut-être être un héros mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est bien jouer le martyr. Ce n'est pas héroïque, c'est tragique.

- Balthazar, ça suffit!

- Très bien. Castiel, prend garde à toi. Couvre bien tes traces. Si jamais Lulu apprend que cette légende est bien fondée, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis. Quant à la vie que tu mènes ici-bas... Tu sais ce que je pense de tes décisions. Cependant je serais toujours près de toi.

- J'imagine qu'il ne me sert plus à rien de prier.

- Tu imagines bien. Personne ne t'écoutera. Adieu Cassouchou.

La silhouette s'effaça alors, laissant une chaise se demanda un instant si l'un des pouvoirs qu'avaient les anges était de l'irriter au maximum puis il observa Castiel. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ce qui le surprit. L'ange ne prenait que très rarement le temps de choisir ses mots devant lui.

- Je dois retrouver 'la larme de Dieu'.

Il savait que c'était une demande d'aide muette mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'était pas désespéré au point de tomber si bas. Partir à la recherche de la larme cristallisée de Dieu? Et puis quoi encore!

- Cas' tu crois vraiment à cette connerie? T'as pas mieux à faire que de suivre tes illusions? D'abord Dieu et ensuite sa... 'larme' ?

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre Dean?

Pour la première fois, l'ange élevait le ton mais gardait son air menaçant malgré qu'il allait répondre, le brun s'approcha de lui ne détournant pas le regard.

- Lorsqu'on a perdu toutes ses illusions, il reste encore à perdre l'illusion suprême qui est de se croire sans illusions. Toi, tu as tout perdu. Tu veux que je me noie dans l'alcool afin d'oublier ma vulnérabilité et mon impuissance? Tu veux que je me replie sur moi-même jusqu'à oublier ce qui compte réellement pour moi? Tu veux que, tout comme toi, je n'ai plus aucune estime de ma propre personne?

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, son point se heurta au visage de la créature céleste qui ne cilla même la vérité en plein dans la figure de cette façon le blessait énormément. C'était la première fois que Castiel répondait si véhément à ses provocations mais il savait à présent qu'il y avait une ligne à ne pas franchir.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sur les nerfs que l'ange allait se montrer compréhensif.

Savoir que son frère avait tout entendu ne faisait qu'agrandir son humiliation.

- Sammy, va faire un tour.

- Dean, tu/

- Sam!

Il maintint son regard fermement jusqu'à ce que son cadet ferme la porte de la maison abandonnée puis soupira et se détendit un peu.

Un peu seulement parce que la créature céleste ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

- Tu risques d'être déçu Cas'.

- Je ne te demande pas de croire en cette relique. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'apporter ton aide.

- Donc c'est croire en toi, et non en Dieu?

Il esquissa un petit sourire lorsque la tête de son ange se pencha légèrement.

- On... Peut voir ça comme ça.

Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler à voix haute qu'il l'aiderait, son regard suffisait. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'avança vers le brun afin de lui retirer son trench-coat.

- Dean je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.

- Au contraire. Et Sammy ne rentrera pas avant un petit moment.

Il agrippa la ceinture et la retira pour la laisser tomber lourdement sur le parquet. Vint ensuite le tour du pantalon et du boxer alors qu'il le dirigeait vers le lit. Alors qu'il retirait son pantalon, l'ange retirait sa cravate et déboutonna certains boutons de sa chemise.

Castiel monta sur le lit et il l'allongea. Son excitation était déjà conséquente et il ne fit qu'écarter les deux lobes pour enfin le pénétrer.

Enfin, il continua les mouvements, s'enfonçant encore plus, cherchant minutieusement le plaisir. Il le souleva alors légèrement, le pénétrant d'avantage puis se libéra enfin.

Il se retira et s'allongea sur le lit alors que l'ange en était sortit et s'habillait déjà. Il se redressa lorsque Castiel enfila son trench-coat.

- Cas'? Tu sais, parfois avoir la foi aide à ne pas baisser les bras. Parfois le simple fait de croire peut faire la différence. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens trahi que tu dois arrêter d'avoir la foi.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, après un simple clignement, se retrouva seul dans la maison. Il se leva alors, fit une minable toilette et termina de s'habiller au moment où son frère entra.

- Alors ta promenade?

- J'ai continué les recherches. Il se trouve qu'il y a un cybercafé à cinq minutes en voiture.

- C'est génial ça.

- Demain on ira dans le lycée de la ville, j'ai une petite idée de la personne qui est possédée.

- OK.

Il s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit et se recouvrit de sa veste.

- Dean?

- Hm?

- Tu sais... Quand j'étais à l'école, on a suivi un cours de catéchisme. Ne te moque pas. Et... Le prêtre a dit: "Dieu est comme une tempête de sable. On ne peut pas le regarder en face sans qu'on ait les yeux qui piquent mais il y a d'autres façons de savoir qu'il est là". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

- T'es entrain de me dire que même s'il n'intervient pas et qu'il nous laisse souffrir, il faudrait avoir foi en lui?

- Je suis juste entrain de te dire que peut-être que le monde n'est pas perdu.

- En attendant, c'est à nous de tuer Lucifer et d'empêcher sa grande partouze.

Il sourit au long soupire désespéré de son frère et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte.

_A warning to the people the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

* * *

ps: le ciboire et Saint Sang existe bel et bien, la 'larme de Dieu' n est qu'une invention de ma part :)

J'ai fait exprès de faire réagir de la sorte Dean et je compte développer un peu plus ces 'sentiments' dans le prochain chapitre, histoire de faire coller sa réaction avec le début de sa conversation de l'angelot. Mais seulement un peu, puisque je ne pense pas avoir été trop 'brutale'. Il se trouve que Dean est vraiment un personnage mystérieux pour moi donc il est normal que je laisse une part de mystère planer autour de lui.

La musique vient de 30 seconds to mars, avec mon Shannon Leto comme batteur! Le titre est This Is War que je vous conseille tout particulièrement.


End file.
